


High School!!! On Ice

by yuurisudon



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, The High School Musical AU no one asked for, Yakov is Victor's dad tbh, but yuuri sings like a god, either way you get burned, no age differences, slow burn more like medium burn, they have an ice skating team instead of a basketball team, they're all the same age lol, victor sings like an angel, yuri is bitter and just wants to bop to the top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-10-30 21:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10885251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuurisudon/pseuds/yuurisudon
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki is on vacation in Detroit with his family after just moving to the US. Its New Years Eve, and he's forced to go to the karaoke party the ski lodge is holding. Meanwhile Victor Nikiforov is in the same boat. When they end up singing a duet together, sparks fly and neither of them will forget the feeling they got when they sang together. Now winter break is over, and they're attending the same high school.It's just High School Musical with gay ice skating. Inspired by a tweet by @thatmightyheart "i woke up this morning with very vivid images of victor singing bet on it from hsm2"****** this fan fiction was for giggles and won't be revamped past this point! sorry, guys! ******





	1. Start of Something New

     Snow fell on the slopes of the Detroit ski lodge. Yuuri Katsuki was tucked in the window seat of his lodge room, blanket wrapped around him and book in hand. His eyes drifted from the pages to across the darkening sky, watching as the sun fell below the trees and out of sight. Yuuri's mom knocked softly on the door, and entered the room without waiting for a response. "Hey, kiddo, you’ve been hiding up here all vacation! Why don’t you go down to the teen party tonight?” 

 

     Yuuri closed his book and huddled further into the blanket. "I rather just read...." 

 

     "Yuuri, you’ll have all of 2017 to read. It’s almost the new year! Go get ready,” his mom wasn't taking no for an answer. Yuuri reluctantly shuffled off the seat, still wrapped in his blanket. 

 

——————

 

     Victor Nikiforov skated around the lodge's rink, working on his triple axel for an upcoming competition. Yakov - his part time coach, part time father figure - rested his elbows on the rink's barrier. "That's enough, Vitya. We didn't fly all the way here just to skate, anyway. Why don't you go to the New Year's Eve party downstairs?" 

 

     Victor skated over to Yakov. "Isn't it for kids?" he wrinkled his nose. 

 

     "Young adults," Yakov corrected him, "why don't you go shower." There was no hint of suggestion in his voice. 

 

     Victor skated backwards away from his coach. "...One more time?" he pleaded. 

 

     "Fine! But you better land it," Yakov huffed and walked away from the rink. Victor smiled and skated forward, building up speed before kicking off the ice and landing the jump. 

 

——————

 

     Yuuri loosened his tie, tugging the knot down to the top of his chest. He wished he'd remembered his book as he made his way through the crowd of partygoers. After all, his mom said he had to go, _not_ that he had to socialize. Karaoke was on the main stage, and two people were singing at each other with passion to a song Yuuri relatively recognized. _I'll get a drink,_ he decided and started making his way to the punch bowl. 

 

     On the other side of the room Victor had just entered the party scene. His long hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail. He got a few looks from the other teens there, especially the girls. Victor was popular with American girls for some reason. Maybe it was his baby blues. He didn't pay attention to them, though; they weren’t of interest to him. A sudden noise caught his attention, and he looked up at the stage. The microphone screeched as the participant tried to put it back on the stand, failing miserably. 

 

     The host coughed into his own mic, and rushed the previous singers off the stage. "Alright, who's next? Let's get another duo up here!" No one seemed to be volunteering, however. Victor scanned the crowd, looking amongst the HAPPY 2017! overdone party glasses, balloons, and neon glow in the dark paint. "You!" The host declared, pointing towards Victor. He didn't notice what was going on until a spotlight flashed on him and obscured his vision. "What, me?" Victor sounded caught off guard, but also flattered, "thanks, but I don't sing." The partygoers pushed Victor towards the stage and he laughed nervously, but made his way up on his own.

 

     Meanwhile the host made his way over to where Yuuri had finally gotten to the punch bowl. “And… you!” Another spotlight fell on the unsuspecting Yuuri. 

 

     “Me?" Yuuri squeaked and looked down to find his tie had fallen into the punch bowl. _Shit,_ He stripped off the tie as the host grabbed his hand, and led him up to the stage regardless of Yuuri's "No, I really can't sing!" protests. 

 

     "Alright, we have our next participants!" the host said into his mic and the crowd cheered. Yuuri shook nervously, looking at his feet. Victor waved at the crowd, other hand gripping the mic. You'd have to look very close to see he was just as nervous as Yuuri. "Who knows, maybe one day you'll thank me," the host said and turned on the next song, "or maybe not."

 

     The beat was one that Yuuri thankfully recognized, but thank god for the lyrics being played on the screen behind him. He looked shyly over to Victor, who returned his gaze with a warm smile. _Oh no he's hot,_ Yuuri audibly gulped, accidentally into the mic. 

 

     Victor was doing his best to send confident vibes towards the other boy. He slowly scanned his eyes over Yuuri - his hair was a tussled mess, and the faded punch stain on his collar really accompanied the look. There was nothing out of the ordinary about the other person in front of him, in fact he wouldn’t stand out at all if he wasn’t so… awkward? Victor wasn’t sure if that was the right word. But despite the awkwardness Yuuri conveyed there was something about him that made Victor want to see more; get to know the shaking, nervous boy in front of him on stage. 

 

     His hand moved before his mind realized his own actions. Victor’s fingers slipped around the button of Yuuri’s shirt, and unhooked it. And then another button. He looked up to see Yuuri’s face was bright red, and why shouldn’t it have been? This kid was completely nerve wracked and Victor just unbuttoned his shirt without warning. “Oh,  there was a stain showing,” He said in a low voice, but just loud enough and away from the mic so Yuuri could hear. 

 

     “O-oh,” Yuuri stammered in response and reached up for the microphone while keeping his eyes back on his shoes. 

 

     Victor took his mic out of the stand. _Yeah, I just made this situation worse,_ he realized. The opening to the song finally ended and lyrics popped on screen behind them. 

 

——————

 

     “Wait, so you’ve never sung on stage before? In front of… anyone?” Victor leaned his back against the balcony and blew on his hot chocolate.

 

     “No, that was the first time I’ve ever done anything like that,” Yuuri looked into his mug. By the end of the song, he’d been _into it_. Like, _really_ into it. It was a little embarrassing in fact. “I sung in a choir back in Japan, but that’s it. Solos aren’t really my thing,” he nervously laughed.

 

     “Why’s that? You nailed it back there, after all,” Victor took a sip of his drink and marshmallow residue stuck to his upper lip.

 

     “One time I got a solo for a choir performance, and uh, it didn’t end great. Like, I fainted in front of a gym full of people great.” Yuuri mirrored Victor and took a sip of his hot chocolate.

 

     “After seeing you sing like that, that’s hard to believe,” Victor’s comment made Yuuri blush and fidget a little with his collar. There was an awkward moment of silence before Victor broke it saying, “Could I get your number? I know we just met, but singing with you is the most fun I’ve had in a long time.”

 

     The flush on Yuuri’s cheeks darkened. “Uh, um, yeah! I-uh… here! You can put your number in,” he fumbled with his phone and pulled up a New Contact page. They exchanged numbers, and Victor held up his phone in front of Yuuri’s face.

 

     “For a contact picture,” he said as he snapped the photo. Yuuri already knew he looked caught off guard and flustered, but he was too nervous to ask him to retake it. “And I’ll take one on your phone too!” The party inside started to get louder, and even with the sliding glass door shut voices began to escalate to a distinguishable volume. _10… 9… 8…._

 

Victor handed back Yuuri’s phone. “I’ll call you sometime, is that okay?” He leaned closer to Yuuri. _7… 6… 5…_

 

“Uh, yeah, that’s no problem!” Yuuri looked up and met Victor’s eyes. _4… 3… 2…_

 

It was in the span of a second that Yuuri closed his eyes to blink, felt a cold hand brush his cheek, and then the sensation of lips on his own. _…1, HAPPY NEW YEAR!!_ His eyes flashed open and he saw Victor pull away, lips curving into a soft smile. “Happy New Year, Yuuri.” 

 


	2. Get'cha Head in the Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor and Yuuri meet for the first time after New Year's. Yuri is an Instagram Public Figure. JJ is his bitch. Phichit makes fun of Chris. Victor falls on his ass thinking about Yuuri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for everyone who's read the first chapter of this fic! I was surprised with the number of hits it got within the first day (since I have absolutely 0 to nothing following to advertise this to). Please stick with me, I plan for this to get even better (AKA more ridiculous if possible)! Special thanks to Ang for beta'ing my work once again.

     Victor stepped off the school bus. His high school was bigger than the average school, and the student body reflected that. He gripped the straps of his backpack and walked towards the steps at the front of the school. A sudden smack on his backpack sent him lurching forward. “Victor! Welcome back, buddy, how was your winter break, dude?” Chris Giacometti walked backwards in front of Victor, grinning stupidly. A group of fellow skaters Victor shared the rink with joined him and Chris. 

 

     “Hey, Chris,” Victor bumped Chris’ fist, “it was normal, really. Happy new year!”

 

     “In two weeks we’re going to the state championships, and we’re counting on you to _really_ bring in the points this year. You know, since Georgi kind of sprained his ankle over break.” Victor shook his head in acknowledgement at Chris. While Yakov had been vacationing with him over break, Georgi had decided to go to a public rink on his own. He was with Yakov when Georgi’s parents had called to tell them he’d taken a spill on the uneven ice. 

 

     “Yeah, cause no pressure or anything,” Victor laughed. At this point they’d made it up the steps and pushed open the front doors to the school. 

 

     Down the hall Yuri Plisetsky and JJ Leroy split the masses of students like the Red Sea.   “Oh, watch out!” One kid called, “he bites!” Yuri was not loved by the student body, who flinched at his glare. He was iconic for having an attitude, getting what he wanted, and the seemingly uncharacteristic love he had for musical theatre. Although he did have his following, Yuri was popular for his good looks and talent; not for his approachability or kindness. The only person who seemed to look past all of that was his adopted brother JJ, who was always found by Yuri’s side. 

 

     “The ice princess has returned from her _stunning_ debut!” Chris joked, elbowing Victor. “How do you think _Yurio_ spent his break?”

 

     “Uh, I don’t know?” Victor watched as Yuri and JJ walked past them.

 

     “Probably shopping for mirrors.” Chris cracked, and the skaters broke out in laughter and _ohhhhs!_ Across the hall Phichit closed his locker and rolled his eyes. The skating team could be the equivalent of wild animals. 

 

——————

 

     Meanwhile on the other side of the school, Yuuri and his mom walked beside the principal. Yuuri grabbed his stomach and mumbled, "I think I'm going to be sick..."

 

     "You always think you're going to be sick on the first day at a new school. You're going to do fine! And we'll be staying here until you graduate this time, remember?" His mom patted his shoulder and gave an assuring smile. 

 

     "You have outstanding grades, Yuuri, I'm sure you'll fit in perfectly here with our IB diploma students. We also have an array of AP electives that you may find interesting...." The principal's words were drowned out by the buzzing in Yuuri's brain. His thoughts were moving too fast, and he could feel his chest tighten. 

 

     "I just-" Yuuri blurted without realizing, "don't want to be the freaky genius guy again." He looked defeated and clearly anxiety ridden. 

 

     Yuuri's mom rested her hands on his shoulders and squeezed them, "Just be yourself. Just be Yuuri."

 

     "Alright, I'll show Yuuri to class now, Mrs. Katsuki." The principal didn't even miss a beat. Yuuri smiled weakly at his mom before following the principal off down the hallway. 

 

——————

 

     Homeroom was unnecessarily loud and full of chatter as usual. Mrs. Baranovskaya

 was sitting at the front of the classroom with hair tight in a bun per usual and reading glasses at the tip of her nose per usual. Behind her head on a chalk board was written: _Just call me Mrs. B, you’ll butcher my name anyway._ In her bony hand was a thick stack of papers. Since Mrs. B happened to be the theatre sponsor, Victor could bet that she was reading the script for the spring play. 

 

     "Victor, Victor!" 

 

     "Hey, bro, how was your break?" 

 

     "Crazy about all that snow, right?" 

 

     "Oh, yeah. That was weird," Victor turned around to talk to his classmates, of only one he really knew personally. Due to Victor's unusual appearance and the fact that he was foreign, which all American girls love, he was relatively popular in school. Almost Yuri popular, except for opposite reasons of course. He had lots of friends - but Chris was the only one he'd actually ever trust with anything secret - and participated in lots of extra-curricular activities. Colleges were already scouting him for his skating abilities. His life was simple; his future path was guaranteed. 

 

     When the door squeaked open, Victor didn't turn around. He kept talking to the people behind him. "Oh man, do you even remember a couple nights ago..." Chris joined in the conversation, but his words were drowned out by the voice Victor heard at the front of the room. It sounded familiar, but he couldn't place it with all the other noise going on. 

 

     Victor tuned back in. "Sorry, I don't remember that. All I remember is you had a lighter...." He looked over as someone passed his shoulder. Black hair was all he could see until they turned around and sat two seats back. It was Yuuri. From New Years. Who he'd met in a ski lodge. And kissed almost immediately after they met. 

 

     "Victor!" Called a voice, and his eyes shot upward. Yuri stood in front of him, smiling cute-like and waving, "Hi!"

 

     "Hey," Victor was clearly uninterested and tried to peak around the blonde boy to look at Yuuri. 

 

     Yuri frowned before moving closer to Victor and putting a hand on his desk. He leaned over, blocking his view of Yuuri, and in a sing-song voice began, "I never got to ask you about your brea—"

 

     The bell rang again. "Mr. Plisetsky, please take a seat. The bell has rung! Class is in session," Mrs. B cast a look in Yuri and Victor's direction. Yuri went back to his seat defeated. "I'm sure you all had a wonderful winter break, and I would love to hear about it. Just not during my class, and if so in the form of something educational… perhaps a graded essay." The entire class groaned in response. 

 

     Chris, who sat to Victor's right, leaned over and whispered, "Are you okay? You look stressed."

 

     Victor nodded and whispered back, "Yeah."

 

     "... and so we'll be holding single auditions and then couple auditions for the lead roles in this year's spring musical," Mrs. B pushed her glasses up on her nose. 

 

     Victor wasn't listening to what's going on at all. Was that actually Yuuri in the flesh... right behind him? He hadn't said anything about going to a new school. Or had he always gone here? Had Victor just not noticed him? He opened the Contacts app on his phone. Victor scrolled down until he found Yuuri Katsuki, and dialed his number.

 

     Yuuri's phone went off. The ringtone was the song he'd sung with Victor on new years. Victor watched as he fumbled through his bag, looking for his phone to silence it. When he finally found it, he looked at the screen and then up at the desk in front of him. Yuuri's eyes met Victor's. A red blush crept onto Yuuri's cheeks. Victor cancelled the call, and his mouth opened like he wanted to say something just as he was interrupted by Mrs. B. 

 

     "Cell phones... the dreaded enemy of teachers everywhere," She grumbled. Mrs. B made her way across the room, starting with Yuri and JJ. "Phones, please!" 

 

     Yuri looked up bitterly, "I have to check my social media stats every 30 minutes, Mrs B. I'm an Instagram public figure!" He rolled his eyes and handed over the phone. 

 

     "Sorry, Mrs. B, I'm his PR... I have to check Yuri's media every 10 minutes," JJ handed over his phone too. 

 

     "I don't understand a word of what either of you just said to me, but I know that your mind numbing technology isn't helping you learn a thing," She moved on down the aisles of her class until she got to Yuuri. "We have a zero tolerance policy for cell phones here, Mr. Katsuki. Phone."

 

     Yuuri handed her the phone with his eyes on the floor. "Sorry," he said quietly. 

 

     "And you, Mr. Nikiforov. Your phone goes with me too.” Mrs. B walked back to her desk and set the phones on top. "Everyone who's phone I just confiscated, I'll see you in detention!"

 

     Chris slid his chair back across the floor and hit his knee on his desk in an attempt to stand up, "Uh, Mrs. B, that's not really an option for Victor... see, we have practice after school and with the champ—"

 

     "30 minutes, Mr. Giacometti." Mrs. B sat down in her chair. 

 

     "That could be difficult for Chris," Phichit laughed, "he can't count higher than the number of fingers he has."

 

     "30 minutes!" Mrs. B called out and all Phichit could do was gasp and look appalled. "Should we keep going? Or are we finished here?" Someone in the back of the class raised their hand, and Mrs. B looked up. "Yes, Georgi?"

 

     "How was your break, Mrs. B?" Was all he asked, and the class just stared.

 

     The next bell rang. 

 

     Yuuri packed up his things and was last to leave the classroom. A tap on his shoulder had him spin around, and come face to face with Victor. “Hey!” Victor’s eyes were wide with excitement and the ends of his mouth curved up into a grin. 

 

     “Uh, hi!” Yuuri looked at the floor. He wished he could be more excited to see Victor, but in the end he was just nervous. _How do you have a casual relationship with someone who kissed you the first time you met? Oh, God, what if he thinks this_ isn't _casual?_ Yuuri’s cheeks grew red.

 

     “I really can’t believe you’re here!” Victor wasn’t really reading Yuuri’s anxious vibe, he was too caught up in his own emotions. 

 

     “My mom’s company transferred her here from Japan…” Yuuri trailed off as Victor took his arm and started leading him down the school hallway. _Shit, I’m gonna get lost if he just drags me wherever._ “Um, so you really live here too?”

 

     Victor nodded, and ducked his head down to whisper, “Yeah, I looked for you at the lodge the next morning, but we had to leave early.”

 

     “Oh,” Yuuri whispered back, “I kind of looked for you too…  why are we whispering?”

 

     Victor’s cheeks went red, “My friends know about, you know, skating and skiing, but not about the singing part.”

 

     “Is being a triple threat too intimidating for them?” Yuuri smirked a bit.

 

     “Ah, no, but… my friends know _me._ Whoever was onstage with you was a different person.” Victor adjusted his backpack over his shoulder as the pair turned down the hallway.

 

     “Well, either way I hope I get to know both of you,” Yuuri flashed Victor a smile. Victor felt his heart beat faster in his chest.

 

     “Vitya!” Came a voice from down the hall. As Victor turned, Yuri hugged his arm and rested his head on Victor’s shoulder. “Are you showing the new kid around? You’re so nice!”

 

     “Uh, yeah, I guess? We were just-”

 

     “Vitya, are you guys signing up for the spring musical?” Yuri pointed to the poster on the wall behind Yuuri labeled _Spring Musical Sign-Up Form._

 

“I won’t be signing up for anything for a while,” Yuuri laughed nervously.

 

     Yuri unlatched himself from Victor’s arm, “My brother and I have been in all of this school’s theatre productions since freshman year,” he signed his name _Yuri Plisetsky_ in a red pen, covering half of the sign-up list, “we really welcome newcomers!”

 

     Yuuri waved his hands, “Oh, no, I really-”

 

     “There are a _lot_ of supporting roles in this year’s show. I’m sure we could find something for you,” Yuri turned around and capped his pen.

 

     “ _Yuri_ , I appreciate the effort, but I really think it’s impossible for me, anyway,” Victor ran a hand through his hair.

 

     “Vitya, don’t doubt yourself! I didn’t think impossible was even in your vocabulary,” Yuri was back at Victor’s side, smiling up at him. 

 

     “Uh, nice penmanship, but I have to get to class…” Yuuri waved a small goodbye to Victor and went off down the hallway. 

 

     “See you, Yuuri!” Victor called after him. He looked down as he felt fingernails dig into his arm, “Uh, _ow,_ Yuri?”

 

     “Sorry,” Yuri mumbled, his fake friendliness disappearing momentarily, “did you say his name was _Yuuri?_ ”

 

“Yeah, why?” Victor’s brow furrowed, confused and slightly concerned by the drastic change of Yuri’s demeanor. 

 

     There was a pause before Yuri let go of Victor and smiled, “It was nothing. Toodles!” He laughed and waved goodbye to Victor. 

 

     Victor adjusted his backpack again and exhaled. _What the hell just happened?_

 

——————

 

     Victor finished tying his skates and rested his head on his hand. Chris, already on the ice, skated to where Victor sat on the benches and leaned over the barrier. “Hey, you know that school musical thing? Did Mrs. B say we get extra credit for just auditioning?” Victor looked up at Chris. 

 

     “Uh, who cares?” Chris asked, his brows knitting together. 

 

     “ _I_ don’t, just… extra credit is good for…. college?” Victor shrugged and stood up. He removed the covers from his blades. 

 

     “Yeah, because Olympic Gold Medalists spent their time in high school dancing around on a stage,” Chris snorted.

 

     “I mean, _maybe,_ ” Victor stepped onto the ice. He skated over to Chris, who turned his head in Victor’s direction.

 

     Yakov opened the door to the rink. “Alright, ladies, lets get to it!” He yelled. Chris skated over to Victor along with the two other members of the skating team, Mila Babicheva and Otabek Altin. Georgi sat on a bench further down the rink. He had stood up when Yakov walked in and hobbled down the side of the rink on crutches. “Georgi, thanks for joining us. How’s the foot?”

 

     “Broken,” Georgi mumbled in response and plopped down on the bench closest. 

 

     “Alright, let’s warm up! Around the rink,” Yakov pointed to the rink and spun his finger in a circle. 

 

     Victor kicked off the ice. The repetitive motion of one foot after the other eventually allowed his mind to stray from reality. 

 

_Yuuri._

 

     He collided with Mila, who threw her hands out to balance herself. Victor slipped backwards and fell onto his tailbone. “Shit,” he grumbled and rubbed his back. 

 

     “Victor, are you okay?” Mila extended a hand to him as Chris skated over. Victor took her hand.

 

     Chris laughed and looked down at Victor, “Get your head in the game, Vitya.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me a little while to get this chapter out, I wanted to make it longer with more content. 
> 
> If you want to discuss the fic, you can find me on Twitter or Tumblr @yuurisudon !!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first AO3 and Y!!!OI fan fiction. I decided to keep the first chapter especially short.
> 
> Thank you to Ang for being my beta! <3
> 
> Please kindly let me know if anything is inaccurate with spelling or grammar. Feedback, kudos, and comments are encouraged. 
> 
> See you next chapter!!


End file.
